A Process Cloud Service (PCS) is a cloud-based software development Platform as a Service (PaaS) that provides a hosted environment for customer process applications. A PCS includes Workspace and Composer environments. In Workspace, end users can perform process tasks, and administrators can monitor process performance. Applications developed in Composer can be deployed to and used in Workspace. However, PCS may not have all of the information and the capabilities to perform desired functions.
Manufacturers of a PCS, such as Oracle™ Corporation, seek to improve the performance and desirability of PaaS products and related software. Although specific references may be made to certain products or types of products, features described herein may be adapted for use in other types of products or software applications, as desired.